En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado
by Tiffany2013
Summary: Zoro y Robin no consiguen llevarse del todo bien. Una nueva isla, extraños sucesos, desapariciones, peleas, sacrificios y amor... ¿Qué ha de pasar para que se rompan las barreras? Zoro
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Un silencioso oleaje, una suave brisa y unos divertidos rayos del sol acompañaban a la tripulación del sombrero de paja en su travesía. El Thousand Sunny junto a la banda de Luffy estaba alejándose del Archipiélago Shabondy, donde finalmente consiguieron reunirse todos para seguir sus aventuras de nuevo.

Dado del clima primaveral de la última isla, casi todos los tripulantes se encontraban en la cubierta de Sunny. Luffy y Chopper estaban "intentando" pescar, digo intentando, porque realmente estaban echándose un siestón sosteniendo únicamente un palo con cuerda y sin cebo, que por culpa del despiste de ambos había sido comido por los peces. Usoop y Franky también estaban en la cubierta, se veían muy concentrados retocando el Channel 4, para ello tenían liada una buena, toda la parte frontal del barco estaba llena de herramientas y manchas de cola, sin contar las pintas de los dos culpables. Robin y Nami decidieron aprovechar el agradable calor para relajarse en las tumbonas y así retomar las fuerzas para la próxima aventura. Sanji, por su parte, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cocina buscando ingredientes para prepararles un exquisito tentempié para sus Nami-chwan y Robin-chwan. Brook contribuía al agradable ambiente del Sunny con una linda melodía. El único que no parecía descansar o disfrutar de tan bonito día era Zoro. No conforme con su fuerza seguía un duro entrenamiento, aún con la prohibición de Chopper, buscaba no ser vencido por nadie y poder enfrentarse a quién sea, para así cumplir su promesa.

El vago ambiente de la cubierta se despeja cuando de repente la navegante pega un salto de su tumbona y se dirige corriendo al interior del barco. Segundos después se levanta un fuerte viento y el cielo se vuelve negro, tapando hasta la más mínima salida del sol. El oleaje pasa de silencioso a agresivo sacudiendo así todo el Sunny y haciendo reaccionar a los camaradas. Sanji y Zoro acuden a cubierta donde encuentran al resto esperando órdenes de la navegante:

-Luffy, Chopper!!!,-gritan todos al unisono viendo como éstos dos seguían sin darse cuenta de la situación, y durmiendo los dos se estaban precipitando al mar por culpa del golpe de una gran ola.

-¡Chicos!-alza la voz Brook y se tira al agua para salvar a sus amigos.

-¡¡BAKAA!!-Sanji sale en socorro de Luffy, Chopper y Brook,-¡¡Tú tampoco puedes nadar!!

Mientras tanto, Zoro recoge las velas y Franky coge el timón siguiendo las órdenes de Nami. Usopp no paraba de dar vueltas gritando. Robin observaba la situación preocupada por los que seguían dentro del mar. De repente pudo distinguir a Sanji cargando de los tres poseedores de los poderes de las frutas y decidió echarles "unas manos".

-¡¡Robin-chwan!!¡¡Que tacto tan suave!!,-Sanji desprendía chispas de pasión aún siendo sacudido por la tormenta.

La tormenta seguía azotando el Sunny con fuerza, afortunadamente Sanji había conseguido poner a Luffy, Chopped y Brook a salvo.

De repente la tormenta se calmó y empezó a nevar.

-Estos repentinos cambios de tiempo siguen asombrándome,-pensó Nami.-Sanji-kun, lleva a estos retrasados para dentro, que se van a convertir en cubitos de hielo,- le pidió Nami a Sanji.

-¡¡A tus ordenes Nami-swan!!-daba vueltas con ojos en forma de corazón,-vamos idiotas,-se dirigió al capitan, doctor y el músico,que no paraban de temblar y tenían el moco hasta las rodillas, cogiéndolos del pescuezo, de paso recogió también a Usoop que tenía la enfermedad _no-puedo-caminar-por-mí-mismo_, y arrastrándolos hacia el interior del barco.

Los únicos que aún permanecían en la cubierta eran Robin y Zoro. Robin observaba de reojo como su nakama, aún con el torso desnudo, recogía sus espadas y se dirigía hacia ella para entrar al interior. Zoro y Robin no mantenían una relación como con el resto de camaradas, con los que Robin había establecido grandes amistades, con todos menos Zoro, que aún parecía no confiar de todo en ella aunque su trato hacia la peliazul había mejorado.

Robin empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando de repente detiene su respiración notando la espada de Zoro cerca de cara. Se escucha el sonido de una flecha de metal chocar con la espada. Zoro agarra la cintura de Robin, la coge en peso y se dirige corriendo hacia las escaleras, aún con la espada en la mano para evitar que las flechas les atraviese.

La fuerza con la que Zoro la sostenía y el sonido de las flechas chocando contra el suelo y la espada, hacían sentirse segura a la arqueóloga, una sensación agradable. Una pícara sonrisa invadió sus labios.

-¡Nos están atacando!,-irrumpió Zoro, aún con Robin en su poder,en la cocina donde se encontraban todos los mugiwara.

-¿Nani?

**Fin del capítulo 1**

Es mi primer fanfic y estoy un pelín nerviosa por el resultado. Me comprometo a seguir publicando siempre y cuando así lo deseéis. Por favor comenten y aconsejen. Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-¿Nani?

Zoro soltó a Robin sin ningún cuidado dejándola en el suelo de la cocina, cosa que molestó enormemente a Sanji.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves tratar así a una dama Marimo de mierdaaaa?!,-gritaba el cocinero aún siendo totalmente ignorado por Zoro.

-Así que están buscando pelea..¡Vamos a darles una palizaa!,-gritó Luffy, que al parecer ya estaba totalmente recuperado de su chapuzón.

Acto seguido el capitán junto a Franky, Zoro y aún cabreado Sanji salían disparados hacia la cubierta. Una vez fuera no veían nada, ningún barco enemigo del que habrían venido las flechas. -"Todo era muy extraño, si no fuera por las mismas flechas que seguían en la cubierta, todo parecería una farsa de Zoro para manosear a mi querida Robin-swan, aunque eso sería aún mas raro todavía",-pensaba Sanji a la vez que echaba un vistazo al Sunny.

-Esos desgraciados han hecho agujeros en toda la cubierta, ¿de qué material están hechas estas flechas?,-gruñó Franky cogiendo una de las flechas.

Los chicos revisaron el barco sin encontrar más indicios del enemigo.

-Quien quiera que haya querido atacarnos no se ha molestado mucho,-afirmaba Robin.

-Menos mal,-suspiraban Usoop y Chopper.

-¡¡¡Una isla!!!Estoy viendo una isla,-gritaba Brook desde la cubierta.

-Es una isla de invierno, eso explica ese brusco cambio de temperatura. Chicos, abrigaros que nos acercamos a una isla con nieve,-advertía Nami a la vez que se dirigía al interior para buscar los abrigos.

-¡Una isla llena de nieve!¡Que divertido!-gritaba exhausto el capitán,-¿estará también habitada por esos terribles conejos asesinos que vivían en la isla de Chopper?

-Estoy teniendo los síntomas de la enfermedad _no-podemos-pararnos-en-esa-isla_,-decía Usoop a la vez que se echaba al suelo recordando a los que se refería Luffy.

-Nieve, me recuerda a mi país, echo de menos a la doctora Kurena, espero que esté bien,-afirmaba Chopper con un tono un tanto melancólico,-"pero como ahora soy el doctor de este barco tengo que asegurarme de que ninguno se ponga enfermo a causa del frío, voy a preparar mi mochila"-pensó y salió disparado hacia su consultorio.

-Apchuuu, sí que hace frio,-estornudó Zoro y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de los chicos cuando se cruzó con Robin.

-Como sigas así vas a coger frío espadachín,-decía Robin a la vez que le tendía la mano con la que sostenía un abrigo, pues el peliverde seguían con el pecho al aire.

-Voy a por uno,-le contestó Zoro con un tono indiferente.

-Por favor,-insistió Robin. Funcionó. Zoro agarró el abrigo y se disponía a seguir andando cuando...

-Gracias por haberme salvado.

-He hecho lo que debía hacer,-le contestó y siguió para delante.

-"Y pensar que me había salvado porque realmente se preocupaba por mi... Veo que es un sin sentido esperar que algún día me acepte"

Unas horas más tarde Sunny soltaba el ancla en un pequeño puerto del país. La isla era bastante grande con elevadas cuestas, se veía muy linda con tanta nieve.

-Parece que allí hay un pueblo, veo humo,-afirmaba Nami señalando hacia el interior de la isla.

-Creo que Sunny estará a salvo aquí,-se aseguraba del barco Franky.

-Seguro que en ese pueblo tienen comidas muy ricas y mucha carnee,-babeaba Luffy.

-¿Estamos todos?,-preguntó Sanji.-¡Usoop, Chopper, daos prisa!

-Chicos, no encuentro a Chopper,-asomaba la cabeza Usoop,él y el médico eran los únicos que faltaban por bajar,-llevo un rato buscándolo, pero no lo encuentro. Chopper no está en el barco.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

Espero que os guste. Gracias por la invitación xoDet, prometo pasarme. Comentad please. Un besito a todos


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-¿Estamos todos?,-preguntó Sanji.-¡Usoop, Chopper, daos prisa!

-Chicos, no encuentro a Chopper,-asomaba la cabeza Usoop. Él y el médico eran los únicos que faltaban por bajar,-llevo un rato buscándolo, pero no lo encuentro. Chopper no está en el barco.

-¡¡Chop-paa!!-gritaba el capitán.

No había ni rastro de Chopper. Misteriosamente el médico de abordo había dejado el Sunny.

-"Chopper no se iría solo a examinar la isla, ni mucho menos sin decírselo a nadie. Definitivamente aquí pasa algo raro"-pensaba Nami-No puede estar muy lejos de aquí, así que, ¡chicos vamos a ponernos en marcha e ir a buscar a Chopper!

-¡Hai!-la tripulación estaba de acuerdo. Los mugiwara estaban listos para partir y se disponían a caminar hacia la dirección de donde venía el humo, mientras Zoro permanecía inmóvil al lado del barco.

-Esta isla es bastante grande. Tiene muchas montañas y las cuestas no parecen tener habitantes. Si él ha sido secuestrado, lo más seguro es que lo hayan escondido en un lugar de difícil acceso. Sin embargo,-seguía el espadachín-, si se ha ido por su cuenta, lo más seguro es que esté en el pueblo. Por lo tanto, deberíamos dividirnos en dos grupos.

Todos habían permanecido inmóviles mientras Zoro hablaba. Dado que no se sabe lo que había pasado con Chopper, convenía barajar todas las posibilidades.

-Estoy de acuerdo,-dijo Franky poniéndose al lado de Zoro-¿quién más quiere dar un paseo por las montañas de nieve?

-Yo iré con vosotros,-dijo Brook alejándose del resto de nakamas-,soy tan ligero que no me costará nada subir las montañas, ¡porque soy solo huesos hahaha!

-Yo también voy,-por último Robin se incorporaba a la expedición montañosa.

-¡¡Entonces vayámonos!! Tenemos que encontrar a nuestro doctor.- dio la orden Luffy y los dos grupos empezaron a moverse hacia sus respectivas direcciones.

-¡Nami-chwan yo te protegeré con mi vida!¡¡Más os vale que no le pase nada a mi Robin-swan!!-advertía Sanji justo antes de desaparecer tras cruzar una montaña junto a Luffy, Nami y Usoop.

El segundo grupo, formado por Zoro, Franky, Brook y Robin, decidieron subir una enorme montaña para así observar toda la isla desde arriba y estudiar los posibles paraderos de Chopper.

La isla era poco común. Todas las montañas tenían la misma forma, unas eran más grandes otras más pequeñas pero todas parecían echas a medida, como pirámides que sobresalían del suelo.

-Que extraño,-Robin rompió el silencio-, desde que hemos venido a esta isla no hemos visto nada de vegetación, tampoco nos hemos cruzado con animales. Aquí solo hay nieve.

El grupo seguía avanzando con rapidez. Habían conseguido rodear una buena parte de la montaña, pero aún quedaba mucho para llegar a la cima. Franky y Robin caminaban por delante de Zoro y Brook. Este último observaba a Zoro, que se encontraba a su lado, la mayoría de veces lo veía serio, siempre actuaba correctamente y con cordura. Era un honor ser nakama de tan gran espadachín y persona, sobre todo después de ver su actuación frente a Kuma.

-Hey, mirad, eso parece un lago,-gritaba Franky señalando hacia abajo de la montaña.

-Oh sii, vayamos a ver más de cerca!-los ojos de Brook soltaban chispas de la emoción por la idea (aunque Brook no tenía ojos xD).

-Woow..que bonito,-dentro de la montaña residía un pequeño paraíso, un lago de agua cristalina rodeado por bajos arbustos llenos de diminutas flores plateadas que brillaban a la luz del sol.

Los cuatro mugiwara quedaron asombrados. Era un lindo refugio protegido por una densa vegetación, la única que habían visto hasta entonces en esa isla.

-¡Esto es SUPER!-gritaba Franky cogiendo a Brook. Éste recurrió a su violín para darle más emoción al momento. Hasta Zoro rompió su habitual rigidez y quedó boquiabierto frente a tanta belleza.

Brook con su violín y Franky bailando se cargaban tan frágil y dulce paisaje. Robin reía ante tal comportamiento de sus nakamas, mientras Zoro bufaba.

De repente un pequeño temblor desconcertó a los mugiwara.

-Idiotas dejad de hacer ruido, que no se os olvide que las montañas de nieve son peligrosas, advertía Zoro a sus compañeros, aunque estos no se daban por aludidos.

Los temblores cada vez se hacían más intensos.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí,-dijo Franky señalando hacia el camino que habían seguido hasta toparse con el lago.

-Chicos esta nieve tan densa ha atrapado mis piernas de hueso hahaha,-reía Brook atrapado en la nieve.

-Dejate de bromas,-los temblores no cesaban y Zoro junto a Robin y Franky empezaron a desesperarse-, tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

-Enserio, no puedo salir de aquí,-esta vez la voz de Brook sonaba preocupada.

En el momento menos oportuno los temblores incrementaban cada vez más su fuerza e intensidad. Una avalancha de nieve parecía acercarse hacia su paradero.

-¡¡¡Sacadme de aquí, estoy viendo una enorme ola de nieveee!!!-Brook gritaba de impotencia al no poder escapar.

-Oh dios, estoy viendo la avalancha, Brook sal de ahí ¡corred!-gritó Franky.

La ola de nieve estaba muy cerca y el único que seguía expuesto al peligro era el músico. Zoro saltó hacia Brook y lo sacó de la nieve con su monstruosa fuerza. El momento en el que Brook quedó liberado, Zoro fue arrastrado por la gigante ola de nieve que arrasó con la montaña.

-¡¡¡ZOROOOO!!!

**Fin de capítulo 2 **

Gracias por los reviews y por favor dejadme más. No hay nada que me inspire más a la hora de escribir. Xodet y Flames to Dust gracias gracias y gracias. Acepto todos y cada uno de los consejos y críticas.

XoDet: gracias por la corrección.

Flames to dust: la tripulación se encuentra en una isla cercana al Archipiélago Shabondy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Oh dios, estoy viendo la avalancha, Brook sal de ahí ¡corred!-gritó Franky.

La ola de nieve estaba muy cerca y el único que seguía expuesto al peligro era el músico. Zoro saltó hacia Brook y lo sacó de la nieve con su monstruosa fuerza. El momento en el que Brook quedó liberado, Zoro fue arrastrado por la gigante ola de nieve que arrasó con la montaña.

-¡¡¡ZOROOOO!!!-el peliverde desaparecía entre la nieve después de mandar a su nakama por los aires hasta ponerlo a salvo.

Todo sucedía muy deprisa. En cuestión de segundos, Zoro había sido engullido por la nieve y desaparecido de la vista de sus amigos.

-¡¡Aguanta!!-gritaba Franky mientras descendía la cuesta a toda velocidad. A su lado avanzaba Robin. A pesar de su silencio y de su serio semblante sentía un terrible vacío en el estómago, la avalancha estaba siendo más rápida que ellos, la impotencia asfixiaba.

-¡Le estoy viendo!-se escuchaba la voz de Brook desde arriba de la montaña,-aún sigue entre la nieve, ¡no puede escapar!

-Cien fleur, Wing,- Robin no dudó ni un segundo tras ver asomar el cuerpo de su nakama. Sabía que la duración de la técnica era relativamente corta, debía darse prisa y ponerle a salvo. Dos preciosas alas se formaron en la espalda de la arqueóloga, haciéndola irresistiblemente hermosa.

Franky y Brook habían perdido de vista a Robin. "Esa técnica la usó antes, una vez para salvarme el pellejo en Thriller Bark, ¡date prisa Robin!"-pensaba Franky.

Funcionó. La arqueóloga consiguió acercarse hasta el cuerpo de Zoro, el cual seguía atrapado por la ola de nieve.

-"Un poco más,... ,¡Lo tengo!"-había conseguido agarrar el brazo izquierdo del espadachín. El problema estaba en que florecer alas era una técnica muy agotadora y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. "Debo aguantar y sacarle de aquí, él me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, se lo debo"-poco a poco las alas iban desapareciendo de la espalda de Robin y ninguno de los dos se encontraba a salvo aún. El cuerpo Zoro se hacía cada vez más pesado, igual que ella misma... Ya ni siquiera veía con claridad, estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo... "Un poco más, solo un poco más..."-segundos después los dos cuerpos sin aliento se desplomaban sobre la nieve.

* * *

-Kuso, les hemos perdido de vista Brook, y encima no podemos pasar por aquí, podemos quedarnos atrapados con facilidad,-bufaba Franky a la vez que se acercaban a un montón de rocas y nieve que se habían formado tras la avalancha.-Vamos a tener que rodear la montaña para reunirnos con ellos, espero que estén a salvo.

Brook no despegaba los labios (no puede, no tiene labios!!! xD, ignorad esto), estaba totalmente absorbido por el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Si no fuera por su torpeza aún seguirían los cuatro juntos, es más sino fuera por el ruido que hizo tocando el violín, ni siquiera se habría formado la avalancha que se ha llevado a sus nakamas. "Únicamente les creo problemas, soy una carga para Luffy y los demás"

-No ha sido culpa tuya,-el carpintero se había percatado del sufrimiento de Brook,- seguro que se encuentran bien, ¡los dos son muy fuertes!

-Hai... démonos prisa

* * *

-¿Huh, donde estoy?-Zoro despertaba con la parte inferior del cuerpo sumergida en la nieve,-Como no salga de aquí me voy a convertir en una estatua de hielo,- el peliverde apretó sus manos apoyándose con fuerza contra el suelo y consiguiendo deshacerse de la nieve que aplastaba su cuerpo. -"Ya recuerdo,-pensó-, fui engullido por la ola de nieve. ¿Dónde estarán los demás?"

-¡¡¡Heyy!!!, ¿Hay alguien?-gritó Zoro sin obtener respuesta alguna-, "Hmm... esos bakas, seguro que se han perdido de nuevo. Tendré que ir a buscar a Chopper por mi cuenta",- una vez en pie decidió seguir con la búsqueda de Chopper.

De repente algo llamó su atención.- "¿Qué es eso?"

A varios metros de él, algo sobresalía de la nieve. A medida que se iba acercando, el objeto que permanecía tendido en suelo tomaba forma, hasta que se podía distinguir un cuerpo.

-No puede ser,-el espadachín echó a correr. La cara de Zoro se transformó por completo cuando vio que el cuerpo que yacía inerte en la nieve pertenecía a...

- ¡¡¡¡ROBIN!!!

**Fin del capítulo 4**

Me hubiese encantado seguir con este capítulo, pero me encanta dejaros con las ganas..

Revieeeeeeeewssssssss

Gracias por leer un besito a todos


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

-¡¡¡Chop-paa!!!-las voces de Usoop y Luffy se retransmitían a través del eco hasta lo más alto de las montañas, luego desaparecían junto al viento sin recibir respuesta alguna.

El grupo compuesto por Luffy, Nami, Usoop y Sanji se dirigían hacia un pueblo que la banda había divisado desde el Sunny al llegar a la isla. No era difícil notar la preocupación de los mugiwara, Usoop y Luffy no había dejado de gritar a voces el nombre de su nakama desde que bajaron del Sunny, Sanji caminaba al lado de Nami dispuesto a cubrirla en cualquier momento, porque hasta él se había dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba en esa isla. Una extraña sensación había invadido a Nami desde que soltaron el ancla del barco. Llevaban caminando casi dos horas y no se habían cruzado con nada que muestre señal de vida alguna en este lugar, sin embargo la navegante percibía algo, y esta vez no era un brusco cambio de tiempo, se trataba de una sensación de estar siendo observada por alguien, y esta vez no era Sanji...

-Estamos cerca, Luffy,-la voz de Usoop sonaba preocupada-, aunque este pueblo no es como me lo tirador se había adelantado al grupo y permanecía quieto señalando al pueblo desde lo más alto de la montaña a la que había subido-,a decir verdad ni siquiera se parece a un pueblo...

La imagen que tenían frente sus ojos confundió por completo a los sombrero de paja. Entre medio de las montañas había un "refugio", porque no se podía llamar de otro modo a unas pocas chabolas hechas de trozos de madera, plástico y hierro unidos de forma que sean lo suficientemente resistentes para combatir el frío. Hasta un idiota se habría dado cuenta de que esas casas no estaban hechas para habitar en ellas.

-Podemos decir con seguridad que Chopper no ha venido hasta aquí por su propia cuenta, este sitio es escalofriante,-decía Sanji a la vez que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban Usoop y Luffy.

-Estoy segura de que la columna de humo que vimos hace unas horas procedía de este sitio,-Nami señalaba unos trozos de madera medio quemados-,parece que alguien ha apagado el fuego a propósito, para evitar ser descubierto. Este sitio me da muy mala espina.

-Vayamos a ver si Chopper está en el pueblo,-decidió Luffy

-¡Esto se parece a todo menos a un puebloo!-gritaron al unisono Nami, Sanji y Usoop ante la ignorancia de su capitán.

A medida que bajaban la montaña, la extraña sensación que aturdía a Nami desde que llegaron a la isla se hacía cada vez más intensa, era como si alguien estuviese observando cada paso que daban ella y sus nakamas.

-Chicos estad atentos, creo que nos estamos adentrando en el territorio enemigo,-advirtió Nami.

-Oi Luffy, no creo que Chopper esté dentro de alguna de estas chabolas y me están dando los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad no-puedo-ir-a-ese-escalofriante-sitio,-el último intento de Usoop había sido en vano, pues el capitán seguía firme montaña hacia abajo con la idea de encontrar allí a su médico.

-¡QUIETOS!¡NO SIGAIS AVANZANDO!-una voz procedente de alguna parte de las montañas llamó la atención de los mugiwara,-¡OS TENEMOS RODEADOS!-el sonido de las armas venía de todas partes del alrededor. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Nami,-"lo sabía"-pensó.

Por otro lado, Luffy y Sanji no parecían estar muy preocupados, todo lo contrario de Usoop, que no era capaz de evitar temblar todo su cuerpo.

-¡Muestrate cobardeee!-gritó Luffy cabreado-¡¿Dónde tenéis escondido a Chopper?!

-¡HACED LO QUE OS DIGA Y NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO!-advirtió el enemigo.

-¡Vosotros sois lo únicos que vais a salir mal parados!-acto seguido Sanji corrió hasta una de las chabolas y,-ESCALOPE-,de una sola patada la echó abajo.

Luffy, al ver la reacción de Sanji se puso a repartir puñetazos a todas partes. Esa actuación ofendió al enemigo y flechas de hierro pesadas se dirigían hacia los mugiwara desde todas las direcciones. Eran idénticas a las que se habían encontrado en el Sunny, no eran unas flechas comunes, sino muy pesadas, con pinchos y difíciles de esquivar.

Nami y Usoop se corrieron a esconderse tras una de las casetas, esperando así no ser descubiertos por los atacantes hasta que Sanji y Luffy acabaran con ellos.

-Tal vez si les habríamos hecho caso y nos hubiésemos quedado quietos no estarían atacando con estas malditas flechas Nami,-lloriqueaba Ussop-,¿Nami? Humm ¿Dónde te has metido?,-hace un momento la navegante se encontraba a su lado y de repente ya no está.

-¡¡¡Luffyyyyyyy!!!-un desesperado grito de auxilio llamó la atención de Sanji, Usoop y Luffy,-¡¡¡Ayudamee!!!-Nami había sido capturada por un grupo de desconocidos.

-¡NOS HABEIS SUBESTIMADO, AHORA TAMBIÉN NOS QUEDAREMOS CON ELLA! ¿QUE VAS A HACER AHORA SOMBRERO DE PAJA?- reía el enemigo desde alguna parte de la montaña. Ya no solo el médico estaba en peligro, sino también Nami.

El rostro de Luffy cambió por completo al escuchar el desolador grito de su navegante.

-¡¡Prometo que no te va a pasar nada Nami!!-gritaba Luffy a la vez que desviaba su cuerpo del impacto de las flechas.

El enemigo se había ido, mientras que Sanji y Usoop seguían entre los escombros, Luffy se había puesto de pie. Éste no era el verdadero escondite, Chopper tampoco estaba aquí. Tenían que seguir buscando a sus nakamas.

"Voy a llevarte conmigo Nami, no dejaré que nadie nunca te haga daño"

**Fin del capítulo **

XxOnePiecexX, este capítulo es una respuesta a tu petición, espero que te guste. El resto a seguir esperando momentazos de ZoRo jeje

Flames y xoDet sois fieles como Zoro (esto es un alago en toda reglaa xDD)

Gracias por leerlo!

Un besito a todos


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

-No puede ser,-el espadachín echó a correr. La cara de Zoro se transformó por completo cuando vio que el cuerpo que yacía inerte en la nieve pertenecía a...

-¡¡¡¡ROBIN!!!

A medida que se iba acercando hasta su compañera un intenso dolor invadía su pecho. "¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? Recuerdo perfectamente que ella estaba a salvo cuando la avalancha de nieve se me echó encima. ¿Estarán bien Brook y Franky o también han sido atrapados por la nieve?"-el hecho de que Robin se encontrara ahí con él era desconcertante.

Una vez a su lado, el espadachín agarró su débil cuerpo con fuerza y la rescató de la nieve.

-"Está congelada, tengo que hacer que entre en calor lo más rápido posible"-pensó, pero ese lugar no era el adecuado, tenía que encontrar un refugio que les protegiese del frío. -"Kusooo ¡¿Dónde demonios te has metido Chopper?! Justo ahora que más falta haces"-bufó el peliverde.

Su obligación era poner a salvo a Robin, así que decidió cogerla en peso y llevarla hasta un lugar seguro. Se agachó aún más hacia el frágil cuerpo de la arqueóloga y se dispuso a pasarle los brazos por su espalda. Una extraña sensación recorrió cada uno de los centímetros del cuerpo del espadachín, estaba tocando con sus manos la espalda de su compañera, aún estando congelada su piel tenía un tacto muy suave y delicado, las mejillas de Zoro cambiaron de color.

-"¡¿Cómo es posible que esté tocando su piel?! Lleva puesto un abrigo"-el peliverde confuso levantó el cuerpo de Robin del frío suelo. Su rostro cambió por completo cuando vio la espalda desnuda, la parte trasera del abrigo estaba desgarrada, un enorme agujero dejaba a la vista su piel rojiza, cuyo tacto estremeció a Zoro hace un momento.-"He de hacer que entre en calor lo más pronto posible"-acomodó a Robin en sus brazos de manera que la cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho, protegiéndola así del viento y se dirigió montaña hacia abajo en busca de algún escondite.

* * *

Por otro lado, Brook y Franky avanzaban rodeando el camino inaccesible que se había formado tras la avalancha. Ambos caminaban en silencio. Brook seguía preso de su conciencia, no podía dejar de culparse por haber perdido a Zoro y Robin. Las palabras de Franky le habían tranquilizado. Y es que en verdad, sus compañeros eran todos muy fuertes, y aunque él sea el último en unirse a la banda, ha de confiar en ellos plenamente.

-"Seguro que estarán bien"-se auto convencía.

Franky, ajeno a las muecas de Brook, estaba estudiando la situación en la que se encontraba la banda:

-"Con suerte Luffy y los demás han encontrado a Chopper en el pueblo, pero aún así , no conocemos el paradero de Zoro y Robin. También puede estar pasando todo lo contrario, es decir, que tengamos a tres desaparecidos o que el otro grupo esté en peligro. Hmm, no creo, seguro que están todos Super!"

-Oi, Brook,-llamó el carpintero a su compañero,-tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar a estos dos, ya mismo se va a hacer de noche.

-Hai Franky, voy a aligerar más el paso, aunque no puedo estar más ligero, soy solo huesos!! Yohohoho!!

-Hahaha,-reía Franky por las tonterías del esqueleto.

De repente Brook paró en seco:

-Oi Franky, ¿que hay allí?-dijo señalando hacia una montaña, en la que fijándose bien, se podía distinguir un gran objeto inerte sobre la nieve.

¿Qué demonios es eso?-el manitas del barco forzó la vista hasta toparse con algo que no se esperaba para nada,-si no me equivoco, ¡lo que hay en la cuesta de esa montaña es un barco!

* * *

El cielo cambiaba de color muy deprisa hasta evadir por completo la luz del sol, dando lugar a un gran océano negro que posaba sobre sus cabezas. Zoro llevaba corriendo un rato largo montaña hacia abajo(o eso es lo que él creía), mientras Robin seguía inconsciente en sus brazos. El espadachín no había parado de correr ni un momento, la vida de su nakama corría peligro, y él era el único que podía ayudarle en ese momento.

-"¡¡Maldita sea!! Este sitio está totalmente desierto, y estas malditas montañas, todas iguales, no hacen más que confundirme"-bufaba Zoro, presionando con fuerza el cuerpo de la arqueóloga contra el suyo.-"Hmm, eso parece ser.."-el peliverde distinguía un pequeño lago entre las montañas rodeado de escasos árboles, muy parecido al que habían visto anteriormente junto a Brook y Franky.

Ese lugar era perfecto, ahora solo hacía falta encontrar un resguardo. La suerte les sonrió en el momento más necesario, pues una vez lo bastante cerca del lago, Zoro pudo ver a una pequeña cueva en la montaña. Se lanzó tan rápido como pudo en su dirección para comprobar si ese lugar era válido para protegerse del frío. Una agradable sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando entró en la cueva. Era pequeña pero a la vez acogedora, el suelo estaba seco y firme, la pared estaba mas o menos lisa, y el techo era bastante alto. El espadachín tenía la sensación de que ya alguien había usado ese sitio como refugio, principalmente por la cercanía de agua y madera.

Ahora, su principal prioridad era hacer que Robin entre en calor. Se arrodilló en el suelo de la cueva y apoyó con cuidado el frío cuerpo de su compañera contra la pared. Acto seguido, se levantó y corrió hacia los arbustos que rodeaban el lago para coger algo de madera y así poder hacer una hoguera, de otra forma no conseguirían recuperarse.

Cuando vio que tenía suficiente volvió hacia el refugio. De vuelta a la cueva se encontró con una imagen desoladora, Robin había caído al suelo y temblaba sin parar. Zoro supo que debía de darse prisa. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a la arqueóloga, mientras encendía la hoguera. La tarea le llevó poco tiempo y los arbustos ardieron muy deprisa hasta prender un enorme tronco que había traído el peliverde.

-"Vuelvo a sentir mis manos"-sonreía el espadachín satisfecho con su trabajo. Volteó la mirada hacia la morena. Robin no había parado de temblar y sus labios seguían morados, poco había cambiado su estado. Zoro se movió hacia ella y agarró su cuerpo para acercarla aún más al fuego. Él se encontraba algo mejor, pero su compañera no entraba en calor. Cuando la cogió notó que sus ropas estaban húmedas. Probablemente por eso su nakama seguía temblando. Lo único que se podía hacer al respecto era …

Las mejillas del espadachín cambiaron de color de solo pensarlo...

**Fin de Capítulo 6**

Comentad por favor!! Me ha gustado muchísimo escribir este capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido?

Gracias por leer.

Un besito a todos


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Él se encontraba algo mejor, pero su compañera no entraba en calor. Cuando la cogió notó que sus ropas estaban húmedas. Probablemente por eso ella seguía temblando. Lo único que se podía hacer al respecto era …

Las mejillas del espadachín cambiaron de color de solo pensarlo...

-"Es por su propio bien"-se decía Zoro a sí mismo con la finalidad de darse ánimos para poder llevar a cabo una tarea tan inoportuna para él. Tenía que reconocer que no tenía experiencia con las mujeres, su pasión por convertirse en el mejor espadachín se lo impedía, su deber era evitar cualquier distracción y dedicarse únicamente a cumplir sus objetivos, promesas que le había hecho a Kuina, y a su capitán.- "Solo tengo que quitarle las botas, el abrigo, el jersey y el pantalón, hasta un idiota es capaz de hacerlo. Será solo un momento y ella entrará en calor enseguida, no se porqué le doy tantas vueltas".

Una vez que estuvo armado con suficiente valor y sin tiempo que perder, se arrastró hasta la pared donde se encontraba apoyada Robin. Posó con cuidado las rodillas encerrando el frágil cuerpo de su nakama entre la fría pared y no tan frío Zoro. Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire y acercó sus manos con un imperceptible temblor, resultado del frío aire que reinaba en la cueva y los nervios que le provocaba la cercanía de ella.

Con un movimiento un tanto brusco, pero lo suficientemente suave teniendo en cuenta de quién se trataba y del poco tacto que tenía Zoro con las mujeres, deslizó la cremallera del abrigo, dejando al descubierto el torso de su compañera. Debajo del abrigo, Robin vestía un fino jersey de color morado que se ceñía a su perfecta figura. En un primer momento Zoro se alegró ante la idea de posiblemente no tener que quitarle el jersey, viendo que éste no estaba mojado, pero de repente recordó el enorme agujero en su abrigo, y por tanto en su jersey, que le hizo tocar su piel desnuda. Frunció el ceño. Agarró con ambas manos los hombros de ella y los acercó hasta él, alejando su cuerpo de la roca y poniéndolo a salvo en su pecho. La cabeza de Robin quedó acostada sobre el hombro del espadachín, su respiración, aún siendo muy débil y entrecortada,conseguía erizar la morena piel del kenshi con el cálido aliento rozando su cuello.

Zoro tragó saliva. ¿Cómo era posible que uno de los hombres cuya cabeza superaba los 100 millones de berries, una pesadilla para la mayoría de sus contrincantes, un gran espadachín dispuesto a todo por hacer realidad sus sueños, cómo era posible que esté tan desquiciado con el simple roce de una mujer? Si, era posible, y la culpa de todo la tenía Nico Robin.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-el manitas del barco forzó la vista hasta toparse con algo que no se esperaba para nada,-si no me equivoco, ¡lo que hay en la cuesta de esa montaña es un barco!

-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, aunque no debería fiarme de lo que veo, porque ¡No tengo ojos! Yohohooo,-Brook no perdía el sentido del humor hasta en momentos tan extraños como ese.

En este caso, lo que veían los profundos ojos del esqueleto era real. En la ladera de una de las incalculables montañas que cubrían la isla se encontraba algo que se asemejaba a un barco. Igual que todo lo que lo rodeaba, estaba cubierto completamente por la nieve, excepto un gran mástil de madera, gracias al cual Franky supuso que se trataba de un barco, y bastante grande.

-¿Cómo habrá llegado este barco hasta aquí? Es prácticamente imposible que alguien haya podido trasladar un objeto tan pesado por las acusadas pendientes de las montañas. Estoy seguro que esto no ha sido obra de un humano, ni siquiera Luffy podría con él,-a Franky le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo.

Brook mantuvo el aliento unos segundos:

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a examinar ese enorme barco, a lo mejor allí encontramos información sobre esta extraña isla y buscamos el modo de reunirnos todos de nuevo,-dijo el esqueleto en un tono muy decidido. Era una gran oportunidad de demostrar lo útil que podía llegar a ser para la tripulación. Definitivamente tenían que ir.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo,- aceptaba Franky la idea de su nakama,- además estoy seguro que si los demás se encuentran con este barco, irán a verlo sin duda.

Dicho esto, cambiaron de dirección para desaparecer entre las montañas. Ya era de noche y el barco sin vida podría servir de refugio contra el frío viento que parecía cobrar más fuerza a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

A duras penas había conseguido liberar a Robin del empapado abrigo. Ahora se veía con más detalle su espalda, el tostado color de su piel se había convertido en un remolino de manchas rojas y moradas. El estado de su nakama no se debía únicamente al frío, las marcas en su espalda revelaban haber recibido varios golpes. Zoro se mordió el labio, una extraña sensación de impotencia se apoderó de él. No soportaba ver lo que tenia enfrente, no soportaba ver a Robin en ese estado, tan débil e indefensa. Él había visto a sus nakamas en peores situaciones, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se sentía mucho más afectado.

Aún con el cuerpo de la arqueóloga sobre el suyo, Zoro quitó con agilidad las botas que ella calzaba, retrasando de esta manera lo inevitable. Ahora el espadachín se planteaba una difícil cuestión.

-"Llegado a este punto, ¿le quito primero el pantalón o el jersey?"- el pobre Zoro no lo estaba pasando nada bien. Finalmente, y teniendo en cuenta lo frío que tenía Robin el torso, se decidió primero por el jersey. Con mucho cuidado alejó el cuerpo de la morena hasta apoyarlo de nuevo en la pared, para después dirigir sus manos hasta la cintura y agarrar el jersey de manera que le sea más fácil deshacerse de él. Las mejillas de Zoro se encendían cada vez más a medida que asomaba el abdomen de su nakama:

-"No soy un pervertido como ese cejas rizadas, hago esto porque es lo único que puede salvarla"- los intentos de no darle importancia al asunto habían sido en vano, porque cuando volvió a apoyar a Robin en la pared, libre del jersey el cual yacía en el suelo a su lado, quedó embobado, preso de la belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos. Aún en mal estado, la morena se veía muy bonita. Sus grandes pechos, sujetos cuidadosamente por un morado sostén de encaje, que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación, consiguieron desquiciar por completo al espadachín.

Ya era de noche y el viento amenazaba con volverse incontrolable. Precisamente una ráfaga de viento que había conseguido colarse en la cueva despertó a kenshi. Aún no había terminado. Decidió acabar rápidamente, antes de que se consuma el tronco de la hoguera, para que todo este sufrimiento no haya sido en vano. Cogió en brazos el medio-desnudo cuerpo de su compañera y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, de forma que le fuese fácil deshacerse de la última prenda.

Por desgracia para Zoro, el pantalón estaba más mojado de lo que parecía a simple vista, y se había adherido con fuerza a la piel de Robin, de manera que quitarle el pantalón se había convertido en una tarea más complicada de lo que creía. El espadachín desabrochó el botón del pantalón y deslizó la cremallera, dejando a la vista la prenda interior que le quedaba por ver. Esto le venía de grande a Zoro, que sentía arder su estómago como si de un ataque enemigo se tratase. Con extremada delicadeza le retiraba el pantalón, haciendo uso de sus fuertes manos que flaqueaban con el tacto de la suave piel de la morena.

El subconsciente del espadachín se esforzaba por no caer en la sensual trampa que le había deparado el destino, tenía que mentalizarse de que lo que había ocurrido formaba parte de su obligación como pirata de la tripulación sombrero de paja, él no era un mujeriego, solo ayudaba a su nakama:

-"¡¡Que por desgracia no podría ser otro que Robin!!"-rugió Zoro recordando que la arqueóloga solía ser la protagonista de los momentos más ridículos a los que se había enfrentado.

El pantalón ya no cubría las piernas de Robin, ahora permanecía en el suelo junto con el resto de las prendas, dejando el frágil cuerpo de la morena sobre los brazos de Zoro. Esta vez no fue víctima de la vergüenza o incomodidad de la situación, había liberado a su compañera y se iba a poner bien. Con Robin todavía sobre él, el espadachín cogió su abrigo, que a diferencia del de la morena estaba seco, y se lo puso con cuidado sobre los hombros sin fuerza, y la volvió a apoyar sobre la pared. Ahora su compañera recibía todo el calor de la hoguera, y su piel volvía a tomar lentamente ese color de piel rosado.

Zoro había acercado las ropas de Robin al fuego, para que se sequen, desde luego que no iba a permitir que ella permaneciese así por mucho tiempo, el suficiente para entrar en calor y poder avanzar de nuevo en busca de los demás.

El espadachín permanecía sentado frente a la arqueóloga sin poder quitarle el ojo de encima. La sensación que reinaba en su cuerpo, por muy extraño que parezca, no era nueva para él, no se trataba de un sentimiento habitual, pero sí conocido. Zoro observaba a Robin a través del fuego, sin tener muy claro lo que le estaba pasando.

-"Ella es diferente"-suspiró él-,"es más madura que Nami, y más seria, no estorba ni reniega. Puede ser por la edad, pero no creo, no me imagino a Nami más tolerante ni con 50 años más. Robin es, no se, más mujer. Exacto".-Zoro parecía aceptar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Huir era en vano, ella era su nakama, vivían juntos, no podía cambiar su condición. Nunca antes una mujer había llamado tanto su atención, no de esta manera, como una mujer puede llamar la atención de un hombre... Como Robin llamaba la suya...

* * *

Para Franky y Brook el viento helado se hacía cada vez más insoportable, se estaba levantando una buena tormenta y ellos aún no habían llegado al misterioso barco.

Desde que decidieron tomar ese desvío, Brook había notado cambiar la actitud de Franky, parecía más preocupado. Mientras que él caminaba animado, obsequiando a su nakama con una que otra melodía, el carpintero seguía avanzando pensativo, sin quitar la vista del barco.

De repente, Franky tomó una bocanada de aire:

-Brook, llevo un rato dándole vueltas al objeto al que nos estamos acercando, y es que la forma de ese barco, me es muy familiar. Cada vez más creo que mis sospechas van a ser ciertas.

El esqueleto estaba bastante confuso:

-¿Qué te preocupa Franky-kun? ¿Qué sospechas?

-Estoy casi seguro, que el barco al que nos estamos acercando, es nada menos que de los marines...

**Fin Chapter 7**

Hola a todos y gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que disfrutéis mucho leyendo este capítulo.

Flames to Dust puedes estar tranquilo, no se trata de un arca, aunque no se que es peor.. xDD

Gynee gracias por tu review, me encanta ZoRo asique sin duda me pasaré a leer los tuyos.

Por favor comentad este capítulo, y decidme si os ha gustado.

Un besito a todos!!!


End file.
